It is known in the art relating to sheet metal fabrication systems to form, assemble, and inspect vehicle closure panels, such as door panels, hood panels, and decklid panels, in separate distant locations. For example, the panels used for assembly of vehicle closure panels may be formed from sheet metal blanks in one location, transported to another location to assemble the panels into a finished workpiece, and transported to a third location for quality inspection. Further, finished vehicle closure panels are typically shipped from the location at which they are manufactured to a vehicle assembly plant where they are used to assemble vehicles.
The transportation of closure panels during fabrication and from a fabrication location to a vehicle assembly plant is inefficient. Each transportation step results in an expenditure of money and a loss of time. Further, there is a risk of damaging the closure panels during transportation, which also results in a loss of resources.